


Lettre à moi-même

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: "Cher moi dans dix ans... Enfin, ça, c'est si tu es encore vivant... et il se trouve que c'est pas tout à fait certain."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement ça devait être une sorte de petit recueil d'OS. "Tous" les persos étant supposés s'écrire une lettre. Ils ne le feront pas.
> 
> Merci à Lili qui est géniale, qui gère, qui est géniale, qui corrige, qui est géniale, qui rassure, qui est géniale, qui envoie des photos de Ian B., qui est géniale, et j'en passe !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cher moi dans dix ans...

Enfin, ça, c'est si tu es encore vivant... et il se trouve que c'est pas tout à fait certain.

Déjà qu'en temps normal on est jamais sûr de rien... mais là, vu que le toi d'avant (donc le moi de maintenant) a plutôt tendance à faire n'importe quoi (j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de sourire bêtement, Moi!), tes chances d'être mort sont plutôt élevées mais j'espère pas... sinon je suis désolé !

 

Si je suis mort : j'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment pareille tragédie arrive.

Mais, si tu meurs, y a de fortes chances pour que je sache comment tu meurs... vu que je suis toi. Ta mort c'est ma mort, en fait.

Après, t'auras peut-être pas le temps de voir que tu meurs si tu meurs... puis, si tu meurs, tu ne pourras pas lire cette lettre et te souvenir que tu voulais le savoir, lorsque tu étais moi (mais tu es toujours Moi, même si tu es Toi).

Le fait de savoir que c'est le genre de choses que je continuerais à vouloir savoir m'aide à pas continuer à me/te prendre la tête pour rien.

Et ouais, en vrai, peut-être que c'est pas le genre de choses que je continuerais à vouloir savoir. M'enfin... qui vivra verra (mais encore faut-il vivre, quoi).

 

Si tu n'es pas mort, j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi intelligent, fantastique, drôle et capable de ne pas prendre les choses sérieuses sérieusement.

Sinon, recommences à être intelligent, fantastique, drôle et redeviens capable de ne pas prendre les choses sérieuses sérieusement. Tu te rendras un grand service.

 

En fait, il se trouve que je ne sais pas trop quoi me dire dans cette lettre... qui l'eût cru, hein !

 

Je pourrais, peut-être, te dire ce que je pense avoir besoin qu'on me dise dans dix ans... mais je ne le ferais pas.

J'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais avoir besoin qu'on me dise dans dix ans, après tout.

Je sais encore moins ce qu'il faudrait que le moi de maintenant dise au moi dans dix ans ! Je sais déjà même pas ce qu'il faut qu'on me dise demain alors dans autant de temps ? J'imagine même pas !

Ce que tu pourrais avoir besoin qu'on te dise / ce que je voudrais que je me dise / et toutes les autres conneries de formulation du genre... ça dépend de ce que sera ma/ta vie, après tout. Et je sais toujours pas ce que sera ma vie à ce moment.

Est-ce que je serais propriétaire de Mars ou de la Lune ? Est-ce que je bosserais chez Google ? Est-ce que je serais prisonnier dans un labyrinthe afin de faire le cobaye pour permettre à l'humanité de survivre ? Est-ce que je serais laveur de vitres ? Est-ce que je serais un raton-laveur bodybuildé (si si ! Comme dans American Dad ! _Oh purée, j'espère être encore capable de comprendre ces références, sinon la lose_ )

 

Bien sûr... j'espère que tu seras heureux car je me souhaite tout le bonheur du monde (bah oui, tant qu'à faire, hein).

Si jamais c'est pas le cas, il faut que tu fasses tout pour l'être, d'acc ? (merci captain Obvious!). Peu importe pourquoi tu ne l'es pas, faut que tu le sois, point. Pas le choix !

J'étais là avant toi, après tout. C'est mon corps, mon esprit, ma famille et mes amis, après tout... donc laisse-moi décider et obéis.

 

J'espère aussi que tu auras quelqu'un dans ta vie (dans MA vie, oublie-pas, j't'ai à l'oeil mon gaillard).

Si jamais il était désormais possible pour toi de retourner dans le passé ; venir ici pour me dire dans le présent (mon présent donc ton passé) le nom et prénom de cette fameuse personne, je serais étonné (forcément) MAIS LE PLUS HEUREUX DU MONDE !

Alors au boulot ! Commence à construire cette machine à voyager dans le temps (et évite de foutre la pagaille dans l'espace temps ou d'atterrir à la toute fin du monde, ce serait fâcheux – mais classe, j'avoue-).

 

Passons maintenant aux choses vachement mieux et plus sérieuses :

Scott est toujours là ? Avec toi ? Il est gentil ? S'il est méchant faut le taper, hein ! Oublie-pas qu'il peut plus avoir mal bien longtemps, maintenant, alors autant en profiter.

S'il est plus là : FONCE LE CHERCHER ! Scotty c'est la vie ! La base de la base !

S'il est plus là et que t'es pas heureux : cherche pas plus loin... c'est pour ça.

 

Je me rends compte que me poser des questions c'est un peu con vu que je connaîtrais jamais les réponses (enfin si... mais dans dix ans, quoi). Fin, d'un autre côté, ça permet aussi de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de me/te (je sais vraiment pas comment faut nous parler - Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa poche ? Non mais « nous parler » ça fait vachement Gollum, hein!-) rappeler ce qui compte vraiment.

Mais ce qui compte vraiment à mon âge... est-ce encore ce qui compte vraiment à ton âge ?

Ta vie est plus vraiment la même vie que ma vie aujourd'hui.

Et idem pour tes priorités, au fond.

Si ça tombe, tu préfères aller te saouler tous les soirs, ramener une fille différente tous les soirs (ouais encore) et...

Ou un mec.

C'est possible aussi, ça.

Si tu/je/MERDE QUOI suis avec un mec aujourd'hui (ton aujourd'hui), t'as VRAIMENT intérêt à la construire, cette machine à voyager dans le temps, car j'tiens VRAIMENT à le savoir.

 

J'écris, j'écris, j'écris mais... je raconte n'importe quoi.

Puis si ça tombe je la lirais même pas cette maudite lettre.

Non mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ce gage, moi, sérieux !

ET C'EST QUOI CE GAGE A LA CON ! QUI DONNE CA COMME GAGE, DE NOS JOURS ! (au cas où tu t'en souviennes pas : c'est un complot Isaac+Peter... oublie pas de te re-venger, ils le méritent bien)

 

Moi.

Toi.

C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE T'FACON !

(et oui : c'est une signature, ça, mon cher monsieur!)

 

* * *

 

Stiles souriait.

Ça faisait du bien.

Ça changeait un peu de d'habitude.

 

Installé sur un fauteuil du salon, _son_ fauteuil du salon, il venait tout juste d'achever sa lecture.

Et quelle lecture, s'il-vous-plaît !

 

Il avait totalement oublié l'existence de cette étrange missive.

Oublié avoir un jour prit la peine de rédiger un courrier destiné à un _Lui_ qu'il ne connaissait pas ; qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Oublié ses craintes passées qui s'étaient, pour certaines, retrouvées totalement infondées.

 

Quand Derek, arrivé à pas de loups derrière lui, avait commencé à agiter une vieille enveloppe cornée et chiffonnée juste sous son nez, Stiles avait commencé par protester.

Non mais quelle idée, aussi, de venir ainsi le déranger alors qu'il s'abrutissait devant une émission de télé-réalité.

Que le loup-garou insiste l'avait grandement étonné et, bon gré, mal gré, l'hyperactif avait fini par lui arracher le courrier des mains.

 

\- T'as trouvé ça où ? S'étonna-t-il, tournant et retournant l'enveloppe.

\- Dans un de tes vieux livres. Ça servait de marque-page, apparemment, marmonna le lycan. Et le bouquin avait pas dû te passionner, tu l'as jamais terminé.

 

Stiles haussa les épaules.

Il ne l'écoutait déjà pratiquement plus.

En hâte, il était en train d'ouvrir – pour ne pas dire complètement déchiqueter – la malheureuse enveloppe qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne. Il sortit la lettre qui s'y trouvait, la déplia et commença à la lire.

 

Derek n'avait pas eu grandes difficultés à comprendre qu'il venait de perdre le peu d'attention que son compagnon lui avait accordé... Celui-ci était déjà en train de sourire comme un idiot.

Savait-il sourire sans l'avoir, ce fameux air idiot ? Rien était moins certain.

 

Sans rien dire, l'ancien alpha tourna les talons. Il laissa son petit-ami seul pour cette lecture qui, il n'en doutait pas, le détendait.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'immense sourire qui venait d'étirer ses lèvres.

Entendre ses éclats de rire et ses petits « oh mon dieu... » accompagnés d'un « quel idiot ».

 

Malgré tout, Derek se demandait qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette lettre.

Pourquoi diable Stiles n'avait-il jamais ouvert cette enveloppe ?

Pourquoi l'abandonner dans un livre comme il l'avait fait ?

 

\- Dereeeeek ! Cria Stiles, lui sautant sur le dos alors qu'il se tenait bêtement devant le frigo, à regarder ce qu'il pourrait bien cuisiner ce soir. Tu peux me construire une machine à voyager dans le temps ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoiiiii ?

\- C'est le boulot de Peter, ça. Les machins à voyager dans le temps et ce genre de conneries, c'est pour lui.

 

Le loup tourna légèrement la tête.

Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Stiles souriait comme jamais.

Pas comme jamais, non.

Il souriait comme un jour, en fait, mais un jour très lointain.

Trop lointain.

 

\- On peut l'inviter à manger ?

\- T'es sûr de toi ? Demanda Derek, sourcils froncés. La dernière fois vous vous êtes presque battus, je te rappelle.

\- On a qu'à inviter Scott aussi... comme ça il me défendra, suggéra Stiles, l'air de rien. Puis on se battait à coup de petites cuillères, y a plus dangereux.

 

Derek s'arrêta.

 

\- Scott ?

\- Bah oui, Scott. Tu sais qui c'est, Scott, quand même. Le vrai alpha, tout le tralala, blablabla. T'as quand même pas pu oublier ça, hein, dis-moi. Rassure-moi !

 

Stiles ricana en voyant le regard noir de son compagnon.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié ça.

 

\- Scott c'est Scott, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter. J'ai... besoin de lui dans ma vie. Pas de la même manière que toi, évidemment, ce serait bizarre, sinon... mais... bref. Il peut venir ?

\- Ça fait des années que je te dis de renouer avec lui, soupira l'autre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

\- Parce que j'ai jamais réussi à te faire entendre raison... et suffit que tu lises un bout de papier pour perdre les pédales et vouloir rectifier le tir.

 

Le cadet sourit.

 

\- La lettre a peut-être rien à voir, tu sais.

\- Ah ouais ? La lettre n'est pour rien dans ce brusque changement de comportement ?

\- Si, souffla Stiles, après une seconde de silence. Mais ça aurait très bien pu ne pas être le cas. Donc Scotty peut v'nir ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

\- Vu que c'est toi qui fera à manger... si, un peu, quand même.

 

Les yeux ronds, Derek ne semblait pas de cet avis.

 

\- Hors de question que je fasse le repas pour plus de deux personnes. Et toi et moi ça fait déjà deux.

\- Bon... bah faudra demander à Peter de le faire, alors.

 

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer ; n'était pas certain d'apprécier ne pas comprendre... mais Dieu qu'il aimait voir Stiles agir ainsi.

 

\- Au moins, si c'est Peter qui cuisine, on peut être sûrs que c'est comestible, se moqua Stiles avant de froncer les sourcils. Ou alors... peut-être qu'on peut être sûrs que ça ne l'est pas, comestible... On devrait peut-être aller au resto, en fait. C'est moins risqué.

 


End file.
